


Different

by LordLaurance



Series: Vlog Squad Shorts [4]
Category: Jeff Wittek - Fandom, Scott Sire - Fandom, Video Blogging - Fandom, david dobrik - Fandom, vlog squad, vlogging
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cute, Dog Walking, Everyone Is Gay, Fear, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Male Character, Implied Relationship, Jeff calms Scott, Jeff's dog, Link is a good girl, Link is a good gorl, Link runs away, Link the dog - Freeform, Love, M/M, Nerf is a good boi, Nerf is a good boy, Nerf the dog, Panic Attack, Panic Attacks, Scott has an anxiety attack, Scott's dog, Ship, anxiety attack, anxious, dog walk, gay guys, gay men, gayyyyyy, good bois, good boys, scared, unpopular ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLaurance/pseuds/LordLaurance
Summary: After losing hold of Link's leash on a hike, Scott can't hold back his anxiety attack. But Jeff is right there to take care of him.





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> I will go down with this ship

Scott held on tightly to Link’s leash as she pulled him along the sidewalk. Jeff was at his side, holding onto Nerf’s leash loosely and playing on his phone.

Nerf, being a lot more chill than Link, was pulling on Jeff a lot less and mostly just stuck to his side.

Link quickly got distracted by a nearby butterfly and began to pull Scott in a different direction, down the path towards the cliff. Jeff saw them over the top of his phone and followed them up the path, Nerf bumping along happily at his side.

Scott could see the small monarch butterfly fly past the cliff and whistled at Link. “Come on, girl!” he called, hoping he could get her to turn around and head back to the main path.

Of  course, Link didn’t listen, continuing to rush up the hill.

Next thing Scott knew, he heard a snapping sound and Link took off toward  the edge of the cliff in search of the butterfly.

“Link!” Scott screamed, loud and hard enough that his voice cracked.

Jeff’s eyes shot up from his phone and he immediately dropped both the device and the leash. Nerf calmly sat down as Jeff sprinted toward the other dog.

Scott had dropped the leash and was running after her as fast as his legs could carry him. Jeff was only about a foot behind and was catching up.

“Link! Come here! Link!” Scott called, panickedly.

Jeff sped up as much as he could, his calves tense. He made it in front of Scott and lunged forward, practically tackling Link as he grabbed her collar.

As soon as Scott discovered that Link had been secured, his dropped to his knees, his lungs burning as he panted hard. His eyes were shut tight as he attempted to hold back his tears.

Jeff reached forward, taking one of Scott’s hands. “Hey, hey,” he said quietly. “Shh, look. Look, Scott, she’s okay. She’s here. I’ve got her.”

He guided Scotty’s hand to Link’s fur and the redhead’s eyes slowly opened. The dog  barked cheerfully and leapt forward, licking the tears from his face.

Jeff quickly scooped up the leash, examined it, and found that the clip at the end was broken. He detached the other leash from Nerf’s collar and snapped it onto Link.

When the New Yorker looked up, he found that his best friend was crying hard, eyes red. He was breathing heavily and his grip on the dog’s collar hadn’t loosened, even after she was hooked onto the rope.

Jeff reached to take Scott’s hand again as Nerf walked up to join them all.

“Scott,” Jeff whispered. “Scotty, hey, why are you crying? Come on, it’s alright. Everything’s alright.”

Scott didn’t answered, simply wheezing some more.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Jeff repeated, squeezing his hand.

“I-I don’t know!” Scotty replied, choking on the lump in his throat.

The older man wrapped the leash around his wrist and cautiously wrapped his arms around his friend’s waist. He laced the fingers of his right hand through Scott’s silver locks.

“Shh, shh. It’s okay,” Jeff whispered, playing with his hair.

“I-I think I’m hav-having an anxi-anxiety attack,” Scott sputtered.

Jeff nodded slowly. “Just take a deep breath. It’s okay,” he pressed his lips to Scott’s hairline and stayed there, nodding in his hair.

The Newporter closed his eyes again, taking a deep breath. He squeezed Jeff’s bicep.

“There we go,” Jeff spoke against Scott’s forehead. “Deep breaths.”

The two stayed there, still, sitting in the dirt, their dogs at their sides. Scott cried into Jeff’s arm until he physically couldn’t anymore and his breathing soon subsided.

Jeff located his water bottle in his back pack a handed it to Scott, who gratefully nodded and took a few gulps of the bottle.

“You ready to go? Wanna go home?” Jeff asked quietly, rubbing Scott’s face dry with his own t-shirt.

The younger nodded again and stuffed the bottle into Jeff’s pack again.

Jeff kept Link’s leash wrapped around one hand, then opened up the zipper of his bag and plopped Nerf inside. He pulled his pack onto his shoulders and gripped Scott’s hand. He pulled the other man to his feet.

Scott brushed the dirt from his shorts and legs and pat Link’s head. He sniffled a little and wiped his red eyes aimlessly.

Jeff took a few steps forward then reached back for Scott’s hand.

Scott froze, carefully looking across Jeff’s tan fingers. He stayed quiet and still for a moment, before slowly locking his fingers with Jeff’s and squeezing lightly.

It wasn’t the first time the two held hands. Hell, the whole Vlog Squad acted like they were dating; touching each other, holding hands, hanging all over each other, kissing and making out.

Though this time, something felt different.

Not bad, just… different.

Scott smiled softly and leaned closer to Jeff.


End file.
